Neverlost
by mrsvampireprincess
Summary: When Bella and Edward die in a car crash, they get caught in Everlost. but will they find a way out? is there a way for them to get back to their family and friends


**Neverlost**

I was sitting in the local bar with my two best friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. We were celebrating my twenty-first birthday by going clubbing.

"Oh, Bella! Rose! Look over there!" Alice exclaimed, pointing over to the wall across from us.

There, leaning against the wall, were three men. One with curly blonde hair, one with short brown hair, and one with messy bronze hair. They were all quite handsome, but I had my eyes on the bronze haired beauty.

"Ooh la la" Rose smiled, eyeing up the brown haired boy.

"Let's go talk to them" Alice told us, walking over to the blonde boy.

Rose and I followed right behind her. Rose went over to the boy with the short, brown hair, and I too leaned against the wall beside the boy with bronze hair.

"Hey there, handsome. What's your name?" I asked him, batting my eyelashes.

"Who, me? I'm Edward Mason, and these are my friends, Emmet McCarty, and Jasper Whitlock. And you are?" he asked me with a questioning look.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella, and these are my two best friends, Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale"

"Well, Bella, how old are you?"

"Today is my twenty-first birthday"

"Oh, really? Then may I buy the birthday girl a drink?"

"No, thank you. I've probably had way too much already" I blushed.

He chuckled and asked "well, then will you dance with me instead?"

He offered me his hand and I took it, allowing him to lead me onto the huge dance floor. We danced for a few minutes when one of my favorite songs, 'low' by Flo Rida, started booming from the oversized speakers.

I started dancing like there was no tomorrow, trying out some of the moves I had learned in my very few classes of hip-hop. Alice and Rose then joined me, but they were much better than I was, so I decided to show off by trying out a move I had seen on TV, but had never actually tried.

I dropped my butt to the floor, slowly bringing it back up, earning whistles from almost all the men in the bar, including Edward, Emmet, and Jasper, and high fives from Alice and Rose.

I was surprised at myself for being so outgoing, but in the back of my mind, I knew that it was only because of the four drinks I had earlier.

We left the bar at around two AM, the boys' numbers in our hands.

When Alice dropped me off at my apartment, I ran-um, _stumbled_ was probably a better way to describe it- up to my room, grabbed my cell phone, and entered Edward's number into my contacts.

I then tried to go to sleep, but failed, so I started texting Edward.

**Hey, Edward. What's up?** I typed, pressing the send button.

I impatiently waited for his reply. When my phone buzzed, I quickly grabbed it, and snapped it open.

**Not much, Bella. But, it's been what, half an hour since you last saw me, and you miss me already?**

**Maybe.**

**I bet that you miss me!**

**And what if I do?**

**I would think it was very sweet that you miss me.**

**Alright. Then yes, I miss you! When can I see you again?**

**How about you meet me next Friday at the Winking Lizard?**

**Sounds good to me.**

**Then I guess I'll see you Friday?**

**Yep. G'night Edward.**

**Goodnight my Bella.**

I closed my phone and fell asleep.

_One year and four months later._

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, and I were sitting at a table in Red Robin, eating our dinner after a long day of shopping. Us girls wanted to go on a shopping spree in Seattle and the boys had decided to just come along with us.

As we finished dinner and walked out of the restaurant, I turned to Alice and asked "so, where are we going next?"

"Well, the only two stores we haven't gone to are Aeropostale and H&M are the only stores we haven't been to. I like Aero more, so can we please go there first?"

"Sure" I said.

We got into my minivan, Edward and I sitting in the front. I turned on the car and pulled out of the parking space. As I drove down the road, Edward took my hand that wasn't on the steering wheel in his.

I smiled and looked at the sparkling diamond ring on my ring finger. Edward had proposed to me last month at the same time Emmet had proposed to Rose and Jasper had proposed to Alice. The three of us girls were so excited; we could hardly wait until our wedding day.

But as we came upon a red light, I _tsk_ed the man in front of me who had completely ignored the light and kept right on going, running the stoplight without even slowing down.

We talked while waiting for the light to turn green.

"We should go wedding dress shopping while we are in Seattle, don't you think?" Rose said.

Alice and I nodded in agreement, and we started suggesting good dress stores when the light turned green.

I pulled forward, still smiling, when the smile was wiped from my face by a hard impact on my side of the van.

I felt my neck snap backwards before I noticed I was suddenly flying down a tunnel. There was a small light at the end of it that I reached toward.

But then I heard Edward's voice yell "no, Bella! I won't lose you!"

His hand closed around my wrist, pulling me away from the light.

Then everything went black.


End file.
